


Sphinxes are Lovely

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Series: Severus Snape is not Dr Doolittle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Kittens, Mentions of Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Riddles are foreplay for Sphinxes, Snape is the Hogwarts Sex God, Triwizard Tournament, Xenophilia, sphinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to all the creatures after the Final task anyway?</p><p>One found someone to share a few riddles with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphinxes are Lovely

The 24th of June in 1994 had been a long and wearing evening for Severus Snape. First the Golden Gryffindor brat had been abducted from the end of the final task. After a run around searching for traces of where he had gone, dealing with the dead body of the unfortunate ex-badger-boy, then had come a confrontation with the revealed Barty Crouch Jr. after which followed a argument with the Minister of Fudging-Things-Up (which is risky for a known Death Eater and seemed to be under-appreciated by his employer even though Severus had only been supporting his boss).

It had been late when he finally got the time to present himself to his Dark, Dangerous, and Angry Lordship. Thankfully his Lord had been slightly tired, only somewhat furious, and not entirely displeased to hear what he had been up to for the past thirteen years of his absence. He had been told to return at the end of the school year for farther instructions and allowed to leave after only a short while under his master's wand.

As long and tiring as the evening had been he was still much to keyed up to sleep and he found himself wandering the grounds and inspecting the activity as the Maze was removed and the animals rounded up. Rounding the corner of a fluttering tent, he nearly tripped over the tail of the Sphinx that had been employed to riddle with the student contestants.

He recovered himself and greeted the highly intelligent being and tried not to let his eyes slip down to the lovely, dark-tipped nipples peeking through her mane.

Despite his best intentions his side of the conversation drifted into flirtations and surprisingly enough she blushed and respond with her own complementary words.

Severus offered a tour of the grounds and school if she had time that evening, and as her portkey home was not due until late tomorrow, she accepted his offer.

He showed her the greenhouses and the Whomping Willow and they made out behind the plant filled glass. He paralyzed the tree and she gleefully sharpened her claws on it. They wandered around under the bright moonlight as he told her a little about the forest and the hunting in there, then he offered to show her about the school.

They wandered into the darkened school and he showed her the stairways and be-spelled doors. They wandered into the kitchens, spooking the house-elves but got themselves a lovely midnight feast and he shared a few more fishy kisses with the clever tongued riddleress.

After sharing a book of riddles with her in the library she asked if she could see his dwelling. He flushed with excitement and they wandered a tad more quickly to his rooms. Safely in his living room, behind locked doors they engaged in heavy petting and she purred as he stroked her back and gently rubbed her olive skinned breasts and dark nipples peaked under his hands. He asked if she would like to move things to his bed and she yowled out a, “Yes,” sharp with eagerness. They engaged in several different ways of kitting that night and he woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had in months. The warm fur of his night's lover lay soft under his hands and though his skin had been rasped in places by her rough rough tongue and bruised under little bite marks he felt renewed after the previous evening's Darke activities.

She woke up slowly under his gentle hands and accepted his offer of a morning bout and breakfast. They spent the day in his lab, as he needed to brew replacement calming droughts for the Hospital Wing and she regaled him with tales of her own life and wilderness in north Africa.

Their break from lunch was followed by another round of sex and they parted in the late afternoon on good terms as she Portkeyed away.

* * *

 

 

Nearly a year later, she came back for a visit followed by three large-nosed, black-eyed Sphinx kittens. And while he was astonished and filled with a growing delight, the entire school was much perplexed. His kittens swiftly won over the Gryffindors and he muffled a laugh later when he came across one of the kittens sitting on top of Harry Potter, whom she had wrested to the floor.

* * *

 

7/11/15

Wordcount: 727

 Would love a comment.

 


End file.
